disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Scepter of Light
The Scepter of Light is a magical scepter that appears in the Disney Channel animated series Elena of Avalor. Wielded by Princess Elena, the scepter possesses very powerful magic. Like the Amulet of Avalor, the Scepter of Light is an ancient Maruvian treasure that was created eons ago by Amaláy, the last Royal Wizard of Maru. It is the light counterpart to the Scepter of Night. Background Physical description The scepter is comprised of a golden rod with blue gems on each side of the base and end of the rod. Near the head of the rod is an engraved bracing with two wing-like panels pointed outward. A cyan diamond is held at its base by ornate, curved brackets. Abilities The Scepter is so named because it grants its bearer the ability to harness the Powers of Light. The Light Powers the Scepter unleashes are strong enough to send those who embrace the Powers of Darkness (such as Orizaba) to the Spirit World. These powers can be unleashed by a single thought put into a single word. The drawback is that the more the bearer uses its powers, the more drained the bearer will become. However, After Elena fell into the Well of Crystals in Takaina, the Scepter became crystalized and more powerful as it can deflect spells and the drawback has been nulified. Additionally, it only works in the hands of good. The words and their effects are as follows: *'Glow' - Makes the Scepter shine bright *'Blaze' - Shoots an energy blast of light. Later, after receiving instruction from Quita Moz and the other sunbirds, Lama, Hool, and Qapa, Elena can sustain the Blaze by keeping the word in her head, and it can cancel the evil flames of the Scepter of Night's Inferno spell. *'Reveal' - Reveals things hidden behind doors or walls, first used in "Spirit Monkey Business" *'Envision' - Can cast illusions of what the wielder wants to see, revealed by Quita Moz to Elena in "Realm of the Jaquins *'Illuminate' - Taught by Amaláy, the creator of the Scepter, to Elena in "The Jewel of Maru", to reveal hidden writings *'Vanish' - Taught by Zuzo to Elena in the short "Stowaway", to make whatever the scepter is pointing at invisible *'Farsight' - Taught to Elena by Quita Moz and the other sunbirds; Lama, Hool, and Qapa, by saying the word and thinking of someone, the wielder can observe that person no matter how far away they are *'Bloom' - In "The Tides of Change", Elena was showed this spell, which allows plants to grow faster *'Truth/Tattletale Vision' - In the Magic Within, by asking of where and when, the scepter can project a window to the past. This revealed Esteban's hidden treachery. *'Ignite- '''Utilize firelight to conjure a small or large fire/flames for a portable fireplace or campfire if need be. *'Seal - '''after Elena has fallen into the fountain in Takaina, the Scepter gains the ability to seal doors that are unbreakable in solid crystals. Gallery Scepter of Light concept.jpg|Concept design Elena of Avalor Poster 03.jpg Elena of Avalor Poster (Without The Disney Channel).jpg My-Time.jpg Elena of Avalor 11.jpg Elena of Avalor 01.jpg Elena of Avalor 09.jpg|"Is it supposed to do this?" The Scepter of Light 19.jpg|Elena using the Scepter's power Elena's glitchy scepter.jpg|Elena's scepter is still glitchy Quita Mos examines Elena's scepter.jpg|Quita Mos explains the scepter's been damaged by dark magic. Elena's new look and new scepter.jpg|Elena's scepter now silver. Elena gazing at her new scepter.jpg Scepter of light toy.jpg|Disney Store Scepter of Light toy Elena Of Avalor Disney Princess Scepter Accessory.jpg|Another Scepter of Light toy Category:Elena of Avalor objects Category:Objects Category:Magical Objects